Mineral material, such as stone, is retrieved to be crushed from the ground either by exploding or by digging. Mineral material may also comprise natural stone, gravel and construction waste. Both mobile crushers and fixed crusher applications are used for crushing. The material to be crushed is fed with an excavator or a wheel loader into a feed hopper of the crusher, from where the material to be crushed falls into the jaws of the crusher, or a feeder or a feeder device transfers the stone material towards the crusher.
A mineral material processing plant comprises on or more crushers and/or screens and possibly further devices such as conveyors. The processing plant may be fixed or mobile. In particular mobile processing plants are used in urban surroundings in processing recyclable material such as construction waste.
It is endeavored to utilize the capacity of a processing plant economically fully in such a way that the crusher is loaded continuously with a large crushing power and the used crushing power is directed to producing a planned product distribution. Interruptions of the crushing event reduce efficiency and crushing time. Also the staring of a processing plant is a time consuming task which further hinders the efficient utilization of the capacity of the plant.
An objective of the invention is to provide a mineral material processing plant the bringing of which into process run is easy, fast and safe. An objective of the invention is to provide a processing plant that can be kept running energy-economically. An objective of the invention is to enable a crushing or other processing time as long as possible.